Baby What A Big Surprise!
by ShotgunNeko
Summary: Shizuru doesn't want to hold Natsuki down any longer.  Natsuki gets held down in a whole new way! ShizNat!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or the song "Baby What a Big Surprise".**

**A/N: Been tied up by my insatiable muse LOL. I finally escaped and this is what happens when I listen to corny love songs. **

_**Right before my very eyes**_

_**I thought that you were only faking it**_

_**And like before**_

_**My heart was taking it**_

_**Baby what a big surprise...**_

Shizuru Fujino sat idly in her spacious living room anxiously awaiting the arrival of her girlfriend Natsuki Kuga. Shizuru sighed. Maybe girlfriend was not the word to use as at the moment Shizuru was unsure of exactly what was going on between them. In the months since the Carnival they had definitely grown closer, been on a few dates, and even kissed on more than one occasion. Shizuru smiled thinking of every small kiss her lips had claimed from the so-called "Ice Queen". Even so, as close as they had become Shizuru could still sense a great deal of hesitation in the younger girl.

"Natsuki" she whispered to the open air, loving the sound of even her name as it echoed off the walls of the large apartment.

Shizuru silently scolded herself, shaking her head. She could no longer continue on this way. If Natsuki was unsure or unhappy she would no longer force this situation, or herself, upon the raven-haired girl. She had thought long and hard about this, finally coming to the conclusion that the only proper thing to do was to let Natsuki go.

"I won't hold her down any longer." Shizuru stated with firm resolve.

She looked up at the clock as she nervously played with the hem of her skirt. Anytime now Natsuki would arrive as she had weeknights before for help with her studies. She had worked hard with Shizuru to pull her failing grades up so she could graduate with Mai and the rest of her class. Shizuru had loved every minute spent, no matter what she and Natsuki were doing but even though it made her happy, it was unfair to Natsuki.

Shizuru awakened from her thoughts as the familiar sound of the key in the door jarred her back to the present place and time. She looked up to see Natsuki, clad in her leathers with her helmet in hand.

"Traffic was shit." Natsuki complained, throwing her keys on the table as she leaned over to take her boots off.

Shizuru died a little inside as Natsuki bent down. She silently cursed the gods. Why did Natsuki's body have to look so amazing in leather?

"Ara, ara." Shizuru murmured to herself. "This must be my punishment."

Natsuki, lost in thought, failed to hear Shizuru muttering. She had become quite close to Shizuru in the past few months, closer than even she had thought possible. Although she hadn't meant to let anyone in, somehow Shizuru had found her way inside Natsuki's closed heart. Unfortunately for Natsuki these feelings were foreign, and although she tried many times to act upon them, it always ended with her somehow becoming an embarrassing mess, thus causing her to find some excuse to exit the situation.

Shizuru closed her eyes as she rehearsed the things she wanted to say to Natsuki. All the things she had gone over and over in her head as she felt tears begin to well up inside of her. How could she do this with composure? She didn't want Natsuki to feel sorry for her, to know how much this hurt. As Shizuru opened her eyes to speak she was surprised to feel a soft, warm hand on her cheek and dark green emeralds staring at her intently.

Before Shizuru could say a word, she felt soft lips capture hers as Natsuki cupped her cheeks and kissed her ever so softly. Shizuru was overcome with emotions. What was happening? Why was Natsuki kissing her? She couldn't help herself as she felt Natsuki's body press against her, deepening the kiss as she forced her tongue slowly into Shizuru's mouth. Shizuru's head was spinning as she kissed Natsuki urgently, needing more of her as her own tongue danced against Natsuki's for what seemed like forever, until both girls needed to break for air.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru trailed off as she brought her hand up to her mouth and stared inquisitively at the now blushing Natsuki.

"I like you." Natsuki blurted out, turning ten more shades of red.

_**Yesterday it seemed to me**_

_**My life was nothing more than wasted time**_

_**But here today you've softly**_

_**Changed my mind**_

Shizuru's heart leapt out of her chest as she gripped Natsuki's hands, squeezing them ever so gently, before bringing them both to her lips, lightly kissing Natsuki's fingertips. Natsuki continued to blush, trying desperately to regain some form of composure. She was determined to show Shizuru how much she cared for her.

Shizuru moaned with pleasure as they kissed passionately, neither one wanting to let the other go as they slowly began to shed their clothing, somehow managing to strip down between every hot, searing kiss. Shizuru had Natsuki pinned to the couch and was straddling her waist as she slowly ran her fingers up and down Natsuki's nicely sculpted tummy.

Look at me Natsuki," Shizuru commanded. Natsuki obediently lifted her eyes to look at the older girl, loving the fierce beauty and control that Shizuru possessed. Natsuki was lost in her eyes, and almost didn't feel the first brush of Shizuru's soft hands against her legs. She moaned as her girlfriend's hands slid right past her most sensitive spot, past her stomach to reach for her soft breasts.

Shizuru continued her assault on Natsuki's body as she pinched and fingered her nipples, pulling them in circles, all the while gazing deeply into her lover's deep emerald eyes. Natsuki's breath became faster, shallower, as her eyes slid half-closed. She struggled to keep them open as Shizuru began to dominate her.

Shizuru tortured Natsuki's breasts with her fingers for quite a long time, before leaning over and lovingly kissing the erect nipple with her lips. She kept her crimson eyes on Natsuki, as she continued to have her way with the younger girl's soft, voluptuous breasts. Every so often her tongue would dart out to make wet slow circles, before she would suck the hardened nipple back into mouth again. Natsuki felt the hot breath on her skin, and the wet trail Shizuru left as she licked her way over her other breast to pay it the same attention.

Finally after much slow teasing, Shizuru's hand slid from around Natsuki's stomach to between her legs, and the younger girl surprised herself by eagerly opening wide. Natsuki waited anxiously, her soft moaning caught in her mouth as Shziru's fingers slid slowly against her slippery wet slit.

Shizuru stopped just before she was about to enter Natsuki's most private spot.

"Natsuki." she said lifting her head with a warning. Moaning again, Natsuki lifted her head so she could see Shizuru's face.

"I want you." And without further warning she pushed two fingers fully into Natsuki's already wet hole.

Natsuki turned all shades of red once again before her vision went fuzzy, groaning as the feeling of Shizuru's slender fingers inside was almost too much for her to handle. Shizuru easily calmed her down as she used her fingers expertly. She worked each digit of her two fingers in and out of Natsuki with alternating speed and thrust, making a slight twisting motion with her wrist now and then. Keeping her thumb free to explore Natsuki's red swollen clit, which was throbbing for fast release. Shizuru was apparently quite skilled at multi-tasking as she used her free hand to squeeze and grope Natsuki's sexy breasts.

Natsuki began moaning uncontrollably, and she spread her legs wider to open herself more fully for Shizuru. She felt the sensitivity between her legs grow as her clit continued to throb and swell, her muscles tightening around Shizuru's fingers. As Natsuki was ready about to be brought over the edge, Shizuru leaned in and kissed her, hard and passionately, using her tongue to match the speed of her fingers while they thrust. The younger girl's body was totally on fire, and she surrendered to Shizuru completely, allowing the older girl to have her any way she chose. She groaned her release into Shizuru's mouth as the orgasm washed over her, her body clenching Shizuru's fingers tightly. Shizuru broke the kiss as her fingers slowed and Natsuki lay there, trying to regain some form of consciousness. Shizuru had put her into a state of pure ecstasy, one that was hard to come down from.

"Shizuru?" she asked breathlessly.

_**Now and then just like before**_

_**I think about the love I've thrown away**_

_**But now it doesn't matter**_

_**Anyway**_

This was all new for Natsuki, and she thought about how long she had kept her walls up and how many people in the past she had shut out. But none of them mattered anymore. Nothing else mattered but Shizuru.

Natsuki hid her face in Shizuru's neck, still vibrating from the orgasm, and enjoying the little aftershocks that were shooting through her. She kept her face buried as Shizuru slowly pulled her fingers out, loving the wet, sloppy sound they made as they exited Natsuki. Instinctively, Natsuki wrapped her legs around Shizuru's hips, pulling her in closer, and kissing her deeply. Shizuru cupped her hands around Natsuki's face as she kissed her, watching her lover with her eyes open, softly murmuring into her ear.

"I love you Natsuki. I love you so much."

Natsuki closed her eyes as she processed Shizuru's words. Shizuru searched Natsuki's face, suddenly scared to death that Natsuki would push herself away. She wasn't sure if she could handle that again. Natsuki finally opened her eyes and whispered words Shizuru had been needing to hear for so long.

"Me too." she said, squeezing Shizuru's body between her legs, still having trouble forming the right words.

Shizuru smiled as her heart felt like it was about to explode. Natsuki loved her too! All those months of wondering seemed worth it to know that Natsuki returned her feelings. Shizuru could hardly believe it. She began kissing Natsuki playfully, covering every inch of her body in kisses. The night was still young and Shizuru had months of pent up sexual energy to unleash upon poor Natsuki!

**THE ALMOST END**

And so was the beginning of ShizNat. Resident gossips Chie and Aoi sat in the tree outside Shizuru's apartment collecting all of Natsuki's sexy sounds on tape.

"Shizuru! Aaah stop it!"

Chie grinned.

"Hey-not there! Gah don't touch me there!"

Aoi grinned.

"Ohh okay YES touch me there!"

Both Chie and Aoi grinned.

" Shizuru! Stop!"

Nao randomly showed up to grin at Natsuki's misfortune.

" No! Don't stop!"

Mikoto also randomly showed up to sign autographs and promote her new book "150 ways to remove a bra like a ninja". Oh and she grinned at Natsuki while she was there too.

"Shizuru!"

**The End.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this small piece of smut. It started out one thing and ended up another like most of my work. No work is complete without a tiny smidgeon of crack. Feel free to read and review.**


End file.
